In recent years, miniaturization of a semiconductor apparatus has advanced, and lithography techniques have been developed that take advantage of self-organization, or directed self-assembly (DSA) materials that can create a fine hole pattern.
However, there is a problem in that it is hard to form a desired pattern with the DSA material in the related art. Therefore, a DSA material which is capable of forming a desired pattern is desired.